Daydreams
by YonderB
Summary: GaaNaru & TemaShika. Gaara has been having interesting daydreams about a fox. Naruto and Shikamaru come to Suna to talk to Gaara, the Kazekage, about the peace treaty. what chaos will happen?
1. peace treaty

Gaara sat silently in his Kazekage chair, looking at a pile of his paperwork, but not seeing it.

He was in a large green paddock, a few gold butterflies fluttering around him, a large fox slept silently near the horizon.

He wanted that fox.

He _needed_ that fox...

Gaara started walking toward it... Jogging toward it... _Running_ for it...

It didn't seem to be getter any closer, he reached out his hand with all his might, his fingers grazed the soft blonde fur of the fox when--

"_Gaara_!"

Garra jerked out of his daydreams and with widened eyes looked up at his older sister.

"When did you get here?" blinked the Kazekage, rubbing his fingertips together, wanting to feel the silky touch of the blond fox again.

"A few minutes ago." answered Temari moodily. "That's the fourth time i said your name, Gaara. What's _wrong_ with you?"

Gaara gave her a flat look.

"... Okay, what _else_ is wrong with you?" Temari corrected herself, placing her hands on her hips.

Gaara sighed softly, shrugging.

"You're tense?" Temari guessed, walking around the desk and placing her hands on her brother's shoulders.

Gaara closed his eyes and he felt Temari's fingers knead at his shoulders softly.

"Dude! Your shoulders are like rock! I didn't know anyone could be that tense!" gasped Temari, continuing to massage gaara's shoulders.

"That kind of thing happens when you have numerous assassins come at you from when you are five years old." Gaara said softly, leaning back a little as Temari continued.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." sighed Temari, feeling her brother relax under her fingers a little.

"But that's not the reason why you spaced out, is it?"

Gaara looked up at his sister and Temari looked down at him.

"... No."

Temari nodded. "Then what's wrong?"

Gaara looked back at his pile of paperwork and sighed, saying nothing.

"Gaara... You need a girlfriend."

As suddenly as a light-bulb had been blown, Gaara tensed.

Temari's hands relaxed on Gaara's stone-hard shoulders.

"... So you like guys, huh?"

Gaara was silent, then he slowly rose out of his seat and walked around his desk toward the door.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Gaara. Just look around. You'll find someone." Temari said softly as Gaara's hand was placed onto the doorknob.

"I have found someone, and they're coming in a few weeks... Then i'll find out if they'll reject me like _everyone else_." Gaara breathed almost inaudibly, pushing the door open and disappearing down the hall.

Temari watched him disappear down the hall and looked at the paper that was on the top of the pile of paperwork that Gaara was staring at.

_Konoha requests a meeting between Suna and Konoha about the peace treaty. We will send the below shinobi to discuss it with you, Kazekage-sama._

_Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto._

_sincerely yours;_

_Tsunade, the fifth hokage of Konoha._

Temari read that message a few times, scratching her neck absent-mindedly.

'_Nara is my man, so, unless Gaara is horrifyingly kinky about threesomes, my guess is Uzumaki!_' Temari thought, nodding.

"We'll just find out in a few weeks, won't we?" Temari chimed, skipping down the hall like a princess.

"Oi! Temari! Put on a tiara before someone asks me if stoned or not!" came a shout from a room.

Temari turned around to see Kankurou poking his head out of an ANBU office.

"What's wrong with being happy?" beamed Temari.

"It's the way you show that happiness that puts you on one side of 'insane' or the other. Anyway, why are you so happy?" Kankurou said in a lazy voice, leaning against the doorway of the ANBU office.

"Gaara's getting a b--girlfriend!" beamed Temari.

"GAARA IS GETTING A _WHAT_!" shrieked Kankurou, his eyes nearly popping out.

A few more heads poked out of other ANBU offices and looked at the pair siblings.

"GAARA IS GETTING A--"

"TEMARI. KANKUROU. BOTH OF YOU, IN MY OFFICE."

Temari and Kankurou shuddered.

The Kazekage, Gaara, stood at the end of the hall, a large mug of coffee in his hand and a mutinous glare on his face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Gaara!" chimed Kankurou happily.

"SHUT U--"

"Yeah! Getting a puppy is so _cute_!" squealed Temari.

Gaara froze and Kankurou raised his purple eyebrows at Temari.

"A puppy!" squealed one of the ANBU ladies. "That's so damn cute! What kind?"

"Not sure yet!" beamed Temari.

"Gaara, you wanted to see us?" grinned kankurou, getting the gist of Gaara seeming to like the cover story of getting a puppy.

"Yes." Gaara said shortly, two hands of sand grabbing the fronts of Temari and Kankurou's clothes and dragging them off into the Kazekage's office.

Kankurou and Temari stood up, looking at their younger brother who was standing with his back facing them after closing the door behind them.

Gaara slowly turned around and Temari and Kankurou quickly looked away.

His eyes were black with a brown-gold iris.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he hissed, shukaku's eyes glimmering.

Temari shrugged a little, refusing to look at Gaara.

"Temari told me you were getting a girlfriend, Gaara. Is it true...?" asked Kankurou timidly, stealing a glance at Gaara.

Gaara was always touchy when he was pissed. Temari and Kankurou knew always to treat him with care whenever he was like this.

Gaara snapped his gaze to Temari who closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the explosion.

"... Boyfriend, actually."

Kankurou and Temari's heads snapped up to stare at Gaara.

Gaara shrugged, his eyes fading back to normal.

"... B... _Boyfriend_?" gaped Kankurou, turning to Temari who sighed and crossed her arms.

Gaara shrugged. "You're my sibling i thought you would've noticed by now." he said in a matter-of-fact voice, walking around them and sitting at his Kazekage chair, setting his large mug of coffee on the table.

"Well, i noticed you didn't take any notice of girls, yeah.. but i didn't know you were like _that_!" Kankurou gaped.

Gaara shrugged again, taking a sip from his coffee, his eyes wandering around the room, across his siblings, across his table and resting on the letter he had received yesterday about the peace treaty.

"So, which dude have you got the hots for, then?" asked Kankurou, seeming to get used to the fact that his brother is now gay pretty easily.

Gaara closed his eyes and didn't answer, continuing to drink his coffee.

Temari nudged Kankurou's shoulder and pointed to the letter.

"Oh, okay. You like Temari's dude, what's his name? _Shikamaru_?"

Gaara choked and sputtered, his mug shattering as he dropped it, sending black coffee all over the floor.

Temari slapped her forehead and groaned while Kankurou watched Gaara choke up black coffee onto his nicely-polished desk.

"W-What... the... FU-FUCK?" choked Gaara, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, staring at Kankurou.

Temari grabbed the letter and jabbed her finger at the other name.

"... Oh! You like Uzumaki, then?"

Temari slapped the letter down on the table and saw Gaara glaring daggers at her.

"What? he has the right to know!" said Temari, trying not to squirm under the intense glare.

Gaara was silent for a few moments, then sighed heavily.

"Tell anyone and i'll kill you, and I'm not joking this time."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" beamed Kankurou, saluting Gaara and zooming out the door.

Gaara sighed again and looked at the coffee-stained paperwork on his desk silently.

"Want another coffee?" asked Temari politely.

Gaara's eyes floated over to her, giving her a flat look.

"need you ask?" breathed Gaara.

Temari grinned and skipped out of the door.

((TBC. my first GaaNaru fanfiction. a friend of mine loves the pairing. xD more chapters to come!))


	2. a deal with the devil

Gaara was back in the green paddock, the gold butterflies fluttering around his legs, the fox was awake now, and looking at him...

Those blue eyes are hypnotic...

Gaara waked over to the fox and just as he touched it's silky golden fur--

"_GAARA_!"

Gaara jerked, his eyes snapping open.

"WERE YOU _SLEEPING_!" screamed Kankurou, waving a finger at him.

Gaara closed his eyes again, shifting his crossed arms under his head on his desk, using them as a make-shift pillow.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" screamed Gaara's sibling, shaking him by the shoulders.

"I was day-dreaming. I wasn't asleep." muttered Gaara, patting Kankurou's hands away from his shoulders.

Kankurou withdrew his hands immediately.

"Well, guess what?" grinned kankurou.

Gaara looked at Kankurou with half-open eyes and nose twitched.

"... You smell like ramen..." Gaara said slowly.

Kankurou nodded. "Your boyfriend and Temari's boyfriend decided to come early." he said, grinning like a lunatic.

Gaara's eyes widened considerably.

"We went and had some ramen together! Uzumaki is a nice guy! And Temari dragged Shika off to her room and-- Where are you going?" Kankurou blinked at Gaara as the younger of the two stood up and walked past him.

"To welcome him to Suna. What else?" hissed Gaara.

"Why not give him a nice big kiss instead?" grinned Kankurou.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he swept from the room without another word.

"Oh yeah..." blinked Kankurou watching the shock of red hair sweep from his view.

"Gaara hasn't had his first kiss yet."

Gaara sighed softly as the warm, dry air of the desert hit him in the face.

Stepping out of the Kazekage building, Gaara looked around silently, tugging at his kazekage robes.

Gaara walked through the quiet, warm village of Suna, following the scent of ramen. Thank god that tanuki have a good sense of smell.

The grass was blustering. The fox was watching him. He couldn't get closer to it. It was too far away... the fox let out a yip and Gaara fell to the ground, supporting a broken ankle. The fox was looking at Gaara with sparkling, blue, lonely eyes...

"GAARA!"

Gaara jerked and looked around. He was in the market square. How did he get here...? Gaara looked down to see both of his ankles were completely untouched under his kazekage robes.

"OI! _GAARA_!"

Gaara looked over his shoulder to see Naruto waving and grinning at him beside the ramen stall.

Gaara smiled and turned, walking over to him.

Naruto grinned happily as his old Suna friend came over.

"Hows it goin', Tanuki?" chimed Naruto, poking his tongue playfully out at Gaara.

Gaara looked at his tongue for a moment, Kankurou's words echoing in his ears, but in a blink of an eye, the tongue was gone.

"I'm fine." Gaara said softly. "You?"

"not bad! the Kitsune is getting... err... _moody_, but other than that, it's all good!" beamed Naruto.

Gaara narrowed his eyes a little and looked at Naruto's stomach which was covered in his usual orange jacket.

Naruto and Gaara had carried an unnatural bond between them, understanding the pain of loneliness, but also the complications of the demons within them. The demons also sometimes translated the other demon's thoughts or feelings, which was rather helpful sometimes.

"What do you think it wrong?" whispered Naruto, slipping a hand up his orange jacket and placing it on his stomach.

Gaara was silent for a moment, frowning at Naruto's stomach, listening to Shukaku who is explaining what he thought was wrong.

"..." Gaara looked back up to Naruto's face, his cheeks stained a light pink. "apparently Kyuubi is horny."

A ringing silence flew in Gaara's ear and out Naruto's.

"_GAARA-SAMA!_"

In a blink of an eye, Gaara squeaked and hid behind Naruto.

"Wazzup?" blinked Naruto, looking over his shoulder at the red-head.

"Fangirls. Are. _Evil_. And you're not allowed to kill them!" hissed Gaara in Naruto's ear.

Naruto looked over to see around five girls rushing toward him and Gaara.

"Oi. If i save you, will you give me ramen?" Naruto asked, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"... Yes..." Gaara said slowly, not liking the look on Naruto's face, but not wanting to be molested by the fangirls.

Naruto's evil grin got wider and Gaara faintly wondered why it felt like he just made a deal with the devil.

The fox was back, it was licking Gaara's broken ankle, it's teeth were sharp and brushing against his soft skin, it slowly nudged Gaara into a sitting position.

Gaara sighed contentedly and snuggled against the golden fur, he looked at the fox and--

"Sorry ladies, Gaara is _mine_!"

Gaara jerked and snapped his head up to see the five fangirls standing in front of Naruto, staring at him as though he was wearing pink spandex.

"What do you mean he's yours?" shrieked one of the brunets.

"Yeah! Gaara-sama isn't gay!" screamed another.

"That's what you think!" grinned Naruto, slinging an arm around Gaara's neck. Gaara quickly looked away, his cheeks burning slightly.

"Gaara-sama! You're not gay, are you?" gasped one of the fangirls, staring at him.

Gaara dragged his eyes over them and opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped...

Maybe it was that warm mouth on top of his.

There was a horrified scream from quite a few of the fangirls, staring at Gaara and Naruto, who were lip-locked with each other.

Gaara's eyes rolled in his sockets and fluttered closed. Naruto's lips were silky soft, warm and moist.

The fox was back. But it wasn't a fox anymore. It was Naruto, his arms softly around Gaara's waist and his lips against Gaara's.

Gaara's daydream had come true.

Meanwhile, while the two Jinchuriki were off in la-la-land, all the fangirls had screamed their lungs out and passed out.

"What the _fuck_ is going on!" growled Temari, lying on her bed with Shikamaru beside her, glaring out the window. "What the fuck are they screaming about?"

Shikamaru shrugged, shifting a little on Temari's black bed sheets, scratching his bare chest.

"You're really _useful_, Shikamaru." muttered Temari in a flat tone, continuing to glare out the window, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Shikamaru shrugged again, trailing his eyes over Temari's back, she was only wearing a tank-top and undies and he was only wearing a pair of shorts.

"so, you wanna go see what's going on, huh?" sighed Shikamaru, looking up at the ceiling that had poster after poster of famous, good-looking shinobi.

Temari got up and started getting dressed in answering, handing Shikamaru his clothes.

"so troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru.

((TBC. yay! TemaShika!))


	3. female persuasion

Temari walked moodily into the market square, pretty sure this was where the screaming had come from, Shikamaru dawdling behind her.

"Holy fucking _chickens_..."

Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend, of whom was standing rigidly on the spot, her eyes wide. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked in the direction of which Temari was staring and got the surprise of his life.

"HOLY FUCKING _SHIT_."

The sight that greeted him wasn't a pretty one. unless you're a shounen-ai fangirl or fanboy, then it would be a wonderful sight of demon love.

Naruto's lips were against Gaara's, arms around Gaara's waist. Gaara's lips were against Naruto's, his hands on Naruto's chest.

... And numerous innocent bystanders were standing rigidly on the spot, staring at the two of them. Their daily shopping completely and utterly forgotten. Gaara's fangirls were unconcious at their feet, a look of pure horror on their faces.

Shikamaru was the first to recover. looking over at his girlfriend with slightly widened eyes.

"Oi." croaked Shikamaru, prodding Temari in the shoulder, bringing her out of her trance. "Did you know your little brother was _gay_?"

Temari opened her mouth to answer, but no noise came out.

Gaara felt his daydream seep out of his ears and the silky-soft lips moved away from his, his eyes fluttering open, making him notice he had moved foward as Naruto pulled away.

Naruto looked at Gaara, his eyebrows furrowed only slightly.

Gaara quickly pushed away, taking a few steps back, not looking at Naruto, his cheeks burning.

"_Oooooi_! Naruto!" came a tired voice behind gaara.

Gaara whipped around, eyes wide.

Shikamaru stood there, a hand around Temari's waist, Temari looking a little dazed.

"Oi. Naruto. I never knew you were gay." Shikamaru said to Naruto, over Gaara's shoulder, as though he was discussing something as normal as icecream.

"Gaa-chan just needed some help with the female persuasion." Naruto grinned.

Temari looked down at the unconscious bodies of the fangirls.

"I'll bet..." she croaked.

Gaara cleared his throat lightly, his cheeks slowly losing their colour, thank god for having a layer of sand on top of your skin, still not looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, can you take my little bro back to the _house_? he doesn't look so good." Temari said with a smirk.

Gaara's eyes suddenly went wide and he stared at her. Temari smirked and gave him a wink. "Don't scream too loud, little brother!" she mouthed to him.

Gaara was about to spit and acidic remark and/or death-threat at Temari, but he was suddenly swept off his feet, and slung over Naruto's shoulder.

"See ya later!" Gaara heard Naruto cheer, before Naruto started walking off in a seemingly random direction, Gaara securely on his shoulder.

Temari grinned to herself, wondering how her little brother was going to reward her for getting him paired up with Naruto, but her bondage fetish _((take it any way you wish!))_ was cut short by her boyfriend's monotonous voice.

"Where are we gonna stay, then?"

Temari blinked, staring at Shikamaru for a moment, before saying the only phrase that came to mind.

"_GOD DAMMIT!_"

((TBC. i hope you liked it! and may you have a bondage!Shikamaru burnt into your eyeballs forever::laughs like a lunatic, people with wite coats coming in and dragging her away from the computer: ))


End file.
